


Choice

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: 14_valentines, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another where I intended a longer piece and failed.  A double drabble, that could be read as the same verse as "Life."  Go here to read about this topic.  Working at an abortion clinic, I now care about it a lot more than I used to, even though as a lesbian it doesn't directly affect me.  I think all women should support each other in their reproductive choices (yay!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

"I had an abortion," Cate whispered as Miranda cradled the infant bundle in her arms.

"What?" Miranda asked, looking up and meeting Cate's guilty eyes.

"When I was sixteen. I… I wasn't ready."

Miranda nodded and sat back down on the bed, positioning the baby so that she could lay a hand on Cate's thigh.

"I didn't… I said it wasn't a big deal. To my parents, you know, defending my choice." Miranda nodded and didn't say anything, waiting. "When I left the clinic, there was a picket line and a woman… she called me a murder."

"You're not," Miranda whispered, pressing her forehead to Cate's. "You're not. Look at this beautiful baby."

Cate clenched her eyes shut. "The child of a murder."

"The child of a beautiful woman who's strong enough… sensitive enough… to care. I love you."

"I don't… I won't ever forget it."

"Good," Miranda replied.

"I'm… I'm ready now," she added, more quietly. Miranda nodded and kissed her lips.

"I know you are."

"Randi?"

"Yes?"

"If I ever… lose my mind, will you bring me back?"

"That won't happen."

"But will you?"

"Of course," Miranda agreed. "Or go crazy with you."

Cate smiled, and lifted her daughter into her arms.


End file.
